Celular
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Por mais que eu ame esse infeliz do aquariano, ele devia ter me dado o número! Ò.ó .KardiaxDegél. .yaoi. .presente de aniversário para Maho. .30 Cookies - 25. Telefonema-


**Nota:** CDZ The Lost Canvas não me pertence.

**Nota²:** Presente de aniversário para a Maho-san! *---*  
**Nota³:** Rank T por causa do palavrão. Tsc, tsc... esse Kardia... u.u'

Divirta-se! ;D

**Celular**

**Kardia's POV**

Pra que serve um maldito aparelho que a pirralha da nossa Deusa nos deu? Pra enfiar no cú? Porra, faz mais de **2 horas** que eu estou ligando para o Dohko e ele não atende! Mas que merda! O infeliz deve ta comendo o Shion enquanto eu to aqui, dando uma de trouxa, para conseguir o número do Degél. Eu já falei que esse miserável, mesmo sendo o meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que eu mais amo, MEU namorado, ele NÃO me deu o maldito número do celular? E sabia que, depois que eu conseguir falar com ele, vou mandá-lo pro inferno e ser escravo – sexual – do Radamanthys? Ok, posso ser até cruel, mas não sou tanto assim até esse ponto. Mas pelo menos ele podia me dar o número, né? Vou tentar ligar para o Shion, pra ver se eles estão _ocupados_ mesmo.

_Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu..._

- Alô..?

- Porra, Shion! Por acaso o seu namorado de merda está por ai? Eu to tentando ligar pra ele, mas ele não atende!

- Calma, Kardia. Ele foi a uma missão e esqueceu o celular. Também tentei ligar para ele, mas o celular deve estar na Casa de Libra.

- Que droga...

- Mas oque você queria com ele?

- Eu queria o número do Degél.

- Ué, mas vocês dois não são namorados?

- Sim, mas o infeliz não me deu o número dele.

- Não se preocupe. O Albafica deve ter o número dele. Nem eu tenho, também. Afinal, o Degél ganhou o celular recentemente.

- Então ele não foi o primeiro a usar?

- Não.

- Ta, valeu Shion. Estou te devendo essa.

- De nada. Espero que você consiga o número. Tchau, Kardia.

- Espero mesmo que eu consiga. – sendo irônico. - Tchau.

_Clack!_

Ok... agora é só ligar para o Albafica e perguntar para ele. Se bem que ele deve ta regando as rosinhas dele... hauhauhauhauha...

_Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu..._

- Alô?

- Olá Alb-- Espera aí! Manigold?

- É, sou eu.

- Oque você faz com o celular do Albafica?

- Ele ta no banho.

- Nem vou perguntar o porquê de você estar aí.

- Heh. Bom, oque você quer?

- Queria saber se ele tem o celular do Degél...

- Mas vocês dois não são melhores amigos, e ainda por cima, namorados?

- É, somos! Só que o cubo de gelo não me deu o celular dele!

- Huahuahauhauhauh!

- Ta rindo do que?!

- Nada, nada... espera aí que vou perguntar pro peixinho.

_- Ei, Albafica! Você tem o celular do Degél?_

_- Não. Quem está no telefone?_

_- O Kardia._

_- O melhor amigo dele não deu o telefone para ele? Isso é triste..._

_- Pois é. Vou falar com ele. E vai se trocar._

_- Hum, pensei que você gostava mais quando eu estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura... mas, já que você quer que eu troque, tudo bem..._

_- Não, não! Pensando bem, até que você ta melhor assim. Acho mais bonito, sabe._

_- Huhuh, atende logo o Kardia, antes que ele venha aqui pessoalmente e faça que nós sintamos como é uma seção de acumputura._

_- Ta, ta..._

- Alô? Kardia, ainda está ai?

- E ouvindo tudo oque vocês diziam? Uhum.

- Então já sabe que nós não temos o número do Degél.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar ligar pro Asmita... ei, Manigold, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Fala logo.

- Você viu o tamanho da bunda do Albafica no treinamento? Nossa, só de olhar eu--

_Clack!_

_Tu... Tu... Tu..._

Hauhauhauhauh! Adoro zoar com a cara dele!

Agora vou ligar pro Asmita. Ele deve estar meditando como sempre...

_Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu..._

_Sua mensagem está sendo enviada para a Caixa de Mensagens, por favor, tente novamente ou ligue mais tarde._

Na boa, ele deve ta dormindo mesmo. Ele fica com os olhos fechados o dia inteiro e é difícil de distinguir se ele ta meditando ou dormindo sentado.

Já que dá na Caixa de Mensagens, vou ligar para o outro ser que esteja disponível... o que eu não vou encontrar tão cedo, claro. Hasgard, Deuteros e El Cid foram à missão junto com o Dohko e o celular não pega fora do Santuário, é uma bosta mesmo. Sísifo e Régulos ainda não ganharam.

Porra! Assim também não dá! Não sobrou mais ninguém que eu possa perguntar e acabou meus créditos...

_Tchalalalalalá... Tchalalalalalalá~ Lalááááá!_

Huh? Quem está me ligando?

**Na tela:** _Número não identificado._

Vou ver quem é, vai que essa pessoa tem o número do babaca do Degél.

- Alô?

- Kardia? Sou eu, Degél. Só vim te ligar para avisar que o meu celular estava quebrado quando eu recebi, eu estou usando o celular da nossa Deusa, ela me emprestou. Espero que não fique bravo, depois eu vou visitar você. Tchau, mon amour.

_Clack!_

_Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu..._

FILHO DA...

**Fim.**

**N/A:** Estranho, mas gostei. :D Reviews?

Kiss, ja ne!

**Schne Hissi.**


End file.
